


Meet Me at the Coffee Shop

by canicallyoumaddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Keith met Lance on a dating app, M/M, Sorta Meet-Cute, klance, they’re in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/canicallyoumaddie
Summary: Keith has been messaging a boy for a while, but hasn’t met him in person yet. Is he ready to bring his online crush into the real world? Is it even a real date? Oh, geez, what has he gotten himself into?





	Meet Me at the Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in a random fit of inspiration last night, no idea if it’ll continue, but I thought it would be funny if Keith had been talking to Lance on a dating app for a while and was going to talk to him in person on a little “date”. 
> 
> My writing style is very much in flux, so please forgive the weird stream-of-consciousness nonsense going on, as well as any errors that may be present. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed!

“So you guys have been messaging for how long?” Pidge asked from her current position, which happened to be upside down on the couch in Keith’s living room.

Keith chewed his lip as he played with the pop-socket on his phone. “Like…four months? I think?”

“Bullshit, I bet you know the exact date you guys started talking.”

Keith glared at her and received a stuck-out tongue in response. “If I do, I’m not telling you, jerk.”

“Ass-face.”

Keith chewed his lip. “But should I like…get coffee with him? Seriously? Help me out, this is why I called you in the first place.” Keith was gonna pull the thing completely off his phone if he wasn’t careful. Whoops.

Pidge shrugged dramatically. “I mean, sure? Yes?”

“I mean, he goes here, it’d be super awkward if it didn’t work out, right?”

Pidge sighed and flipped so she was sitting right-side up. “Dude. It’s worth a shot. He seems nice, you really like talking to him—I don’t see the harm in you going to hang out with him?”

Keith groaned and scrubbed his eyes with both palms. “Ugh, fine, I’ll message him and say ‘yes’.”

Pidge clapped him on the back happily with an enthusiastic, “Atta’ boy.”

The next morning Keith found himself sitting at the campus coffee shop with a black coffee and a twist in his stomach as he waited for his date to show up. If he could call it a date. Oh god, what if the other guy didn’t think it was a date but he did? That would be so embarrassing, oh no, this was a terrible idea—

“Keith?”

Keith looked up, startled, into the deep blue eyes of a man he only recognized because of the photos on his dating profile. “Yes?”

The man’s face broke out into a wide smile, showing off pearly white teeth. “I’m Lance, it’s really good to meet you in person—finally.”

“Yeah,” Keith choked down a nervous laugh, “I’m sorry it took me so long to actually agree to come.”

Lance waved off his insecurities and replied, “No biggie. I can understand the trepidation. I’m gonna go get coffee—do you want anything else?” He pointed at the coffee already in Keith’s hand. Keith shook his head ‘no’, unable to trust himself to do anything normal or human-like for the next few minutes while he processed what was happening.

Lance was way hotter in person. Like, when he first saw the pictures, he thought Lance was attractive—but that guy looked like he might be a douchebag and in person Lance was all earnestness and seemed so sweet…All he could think was ‘fuck, fuck, fuck don’t fuck up,’ as a mantra in his head.

He couldn’t help but stare at his date (god, he didn’t even confirm that this was a date, did he?) from afar, admiring his long, tan legs that led down to a pair of bright blue vans that were in pristine condition (which like, how?). Then…”Oh shit,” Keith stuttered as Lance turned to catch his eye as he was very obviously checking Lance out. Lance raised a solitary eyebrow and smirked, waving a little from a distance before stepping up to give his order to the barista.

Keith wanted to melt into the floor with embarrassment. He got caught checking Lance out. He’d never been caught before. Heck, he’d never really checked anyone out before! And now Lance will think he’s a creep, and won’t ever want to talk to him anymore, and—

“So I saw that,” Lance said smoothly as he slipped into the seat beside Keith, grinning like a fool. “And I’ve gotta say, I’m flattered.”

“I’m so embarrassed,” Keith mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

“Why? It was really cute,” Lance said, attempting to pry Keith’s hands away from his face. “You’re a cute guy, Keith.”

Keith was now officially dying. His face was the color of a strawberry and he felt like his heart was going to explode at any second. He knew flirting was a thing but nobody had ever been so… _brazen_ before. He made a weird inhuman noise and dove back into the safety of his arms.

“Oh no, did I break you?” Lance said, concern lacing his voice. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you so bad.”

“It’s okay,” Keith muttered. “I’m just bad with compliments.”

Lance laughed. It was the most beautiful sound Keith had ever heard. “I figured you were. You would always send me back a keysmash when I complimented you over messenger—it only stands to reason that you would do the real-life version of a keysmash when I did it in person.”

“Yeah, well…you were right.”

“Hey.” Keith finally emerged from his hiding place and looked Lance in the eye. “It’s even cuter that you have this tough guy shell that surrounds a soft, gooey center.”

“How is that cute.”

Lance propped his chin in his hand. “It just is.”

Keith narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t know if I believe you.”

Lance shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “Then don’t. It doesn’t mean that I’m lying.”

Keith eyed him over a sip of his coffee. “I guess I’ll trust you this once—you don’t seem like you’re a liar.”

“And you seem like a good judge of character,” Lance said, grinning around the straw between his teeth. God, his lips looked good around that straw.

Keith couldn’t keep his eyes off Lance’s mouth as he spoke, enraptured both by his words and the way his lips looked forming them. He was able to keep his composure while they talked, and even answered a few questions to keep the conversation two-sided (and found out that yes, this _was_ a date). He didn’t want Lance figuring out he was an idiot too soon. They’d been messaging a while, so most of the “getting-to-know-you” questions were answered, but it was nice to actually have the push and pull of an in-person conversation. Keith definitely laughed more than he had in a while as they talked together, and his heart skipped a few more beats than was probably healthy. He didn’t even notice the time until Lance’s phone went off, notifying him of his schedule.

“So, I’ve gotta go to class, but I would really like to see you again,” Lance said, nudging Keith with his elbow before standing up to stretch languidly. “Would you maybe...want to see me, too?”

Keith looked up into those blue, blue eyes and a slow smile crept across his face. “I would love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love yall so much thanks for reading my indulgent garbage


End file.
